


it’s still cold outside (but the tip of my nose is tingling)

by whutjusthappend



Series: you were just a dream that i once knew (i never thought i would be right for you) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: RoyaltyAU  KidsAU  SoulmatesAUPrince Jeonghan and Prince Mingyu struggle on the intricacies of gift-giving.





	it’s still cold outside (but the tip of my nose is tingling)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spinoff of a oneshot from the fic "ugh i like you" i wrote in 2017 (2017!!!)
> 
> just go to the previous work from this series if u wanna read it first or u can just read this in its own

Contrary to the common knowledge in the palace that Prince Jeonghan hated Prince Mingyu all his life, Tora knew that there was a time when the former simply adored the latter. She brought up the memory once during one of Prince Jeonghan’s nightly rant session with her but the prince quickly turned to her with an offended glare and a cheek glowing with a deep shade of red, before he made Tora swore to never, (Jeonghan has emphasized it firmly with a tilted chin and a hard flick of his finger), ever mention it again.

 

And of course, she honored the order. Kept her mouth shut as Jeonghan revised the history to every butlers, maids, and cooks that have accidentally wandered to the dining area while he was having his afternoon tea. Most of the new palace staff have never seen Prince Mingyu and has known him only through Jeonghan’s stories. His reputation in the palace is as good as a stale tea left alone in the warm humid afternoon air, that it came as a huge issue when it was revealed that he was Jeonghan’s soulmate.

 

But Tora has been with Jeonghan since his first breath. She was a witness to every event, every milestone, every little thing that has happened in his life. There is no one other than her that is well-versed on the true history of their meeting. She knew that there’s a deeper story beneath what the prince has let on.

 

Here’s what Tora can remember:

 

Prince Jeonghan was five when Tora witnessed his first encounter with Prince Mingyu. It was the king’s birthday and the great hall was brimming with guests from far and wide. It was a great opportunity to finally meet the famous royalty from other kingdoms whom she only knew from snippets of gossip when she goes to the market. But Tora found herself stuck in one corner, placed on the task of watching over Prince Jeonghan.  The prince has always hated the crowd, not so fond on how too many strange faces would come up to him to offer greetings. He clutched her skirt like it was his most prized possession, his cheek resting on the side of her thigh as he hid the rest of his body behind her legs.

 

“There’s a lot of playmates available for you. Go on, join them…” she urged as a hoard of running children passed by them.  

 

Tora felt the boy’s hold on her slacken. He looked up at her, lips pursed and eyes filled with hesitation.

 

“Can I?”

 

The question sounded misplaced in the boy’s mouth for the Prince rarely asks for permission. His logic has always been _“do whatever Jeonghan wants and see whether he get praised or scolded afterwards.”_

 

“But they would not accept an intruder. See—“ he gestured petulantly. “They’ve already formed an army. I don’t want to play as the second dragon, Tora. I just can’t be!

 

Tora observed the kids, most of them holding a fork out into the air like makeshift swords. They were circling around the tallest of the bunch who has his hands extended like claws in front of his chest. He must be the dragon. She turned to the boy beside him, noticing the obvious shine in his eyes as he watched the scene play in front of them.

 

“But aren’t you fond of dragons, dear?”

 

“Well yeah,” the prince agreed. “But if I play the dragon, then I’d be the villain, and if I’m the villain, then I’d be going against the leader of the army. I don’t want to be against him, Tora. He is too powerful for me.”

 

Jeonghan seemed to have a good idea on the inner workings of the group and Tora suspected he must have been watching them for a long time.

 

“But how do you know that? I am a witness to how much strength your arms have. With how you cling to me every morning! You would fit greatly as a dragon.”

 

“Duh. It’s because the army’s leader would definitely the vampire. It would only only be foolish not to pick him. Vampires are powerful creatures. That’s what you told me the other night, remember? When you read me the book. You would have to read me more books about him Tora…. I need to be able to know their weaknesses. In that way--”

 

“Wait a minute, vampire?” she asked too loudly, confused at Jeonghan’s ramblings.

 

“Shhh,” he shushed Tora. “Talk more quietly!” he exclaimed pulling Tora down towards him so now their heads were on the same level. “Vampires are not fond of people talking about them.  So you better be careful about yourself,” he said leaning closer so he can whisper to her ear! “He might eat you!”

 

With the way Jeonghan talked, it seemed like he really believed that there was a real vampire in the room with them. Despite it, Tora was not suprised. It’s not really a new thing whenhe would talk about some imaginary friend. He’s a gifted child with a wild imagination.

 

“Very well. Can you tell me who he is so I can prepare myself?”

 

“Tora! How can you not know who he is? Look at your side, he’s the one--no, at your left! He’s the one wearing the yellow socks, the one with bananas. Yes, that one!”

 

At first Tora was confused for the “vampire” looked like any other normal boy out there. Well at least until the boy smiled widely. At that point, she got a good idea how Jeonghan arrived at his conclusion.

 

There was a lone tooth sticking out from his upper gum, the position at the side making it look like it was a fang.

 

“He’s got the golden skin Tora! The book said so. It's so beautiful! the prettiest shade!”

 

“Would you appreciate it if I talk to the vampire if you can join their army?”

 

“Really?” You would do that for me?” Prince Jeonghan’s face lit up, amazed at the suggestion.

 

When Tora talked to the little “vampire” prince, he wished that Jeonghan still play the dragon because _we-just-killed-the dragon-we-need-a-new-one-please_. Tora can’t say no to him so he looked at Jeonghan with apologetic eyes. Surprisingly, he agreed, showing not a hint of hesitation on the newly acquired role as he excitedly joined the other children,

 

When Tora asked him that night when he tuck him to bed why he agreed to be the dragon, Jeonghan just said,

 

“Well, he’s always smiling Tora. No vampire would smile brightly like that except for the good ones. Kind vampires are rare!” he gushed. “I want to see him again. I want to be his friend Tora!”

 

* * *

 

When Prince Jeonghan met Prince Mingyu again, it was chaotic — an encounter that almost broke the hundred years of alliance between two kingdoms.

 

Prince Jeonghan was six then, excited and jumpy at the prospect of seeing Prince Mingyu again. When the prince learned of the other’s planned visit, there was an immediate and obvious change in how the prince go on about his day. Beside the extra-skip on his step when he walked through the halls, she noticed that there was significantly less time spent on his of puzzles and books, and fewer moments when she’d caught him bothering the poor castle staff when he finished his morning classes and he has nothing to do. Instead Tora found him sneaking a lot of times into the kitchen, becoming chum with one of new cooks there. At night, he’d lock Tora out of his room, arguing that he’s just practicing his _privacy_ a new concept he learned earlier in one of his lessons.

           

Normally, Tora would be bothered by the change in behavior but the prince has mentioned that he was only preparing a gift for the visiting prince. Tora can’t help but give out a fond smile, suspecting that Jeonghan might be brewing something which was involving food based on his new friendship with the kitchen staff. Delicious treats and beverages are always good choices for gift-giving.

 

The few days of going back and forth to the kitchen and sending maids to the market to buy whatever the prince has thought of including to the gift has culminated to a tall glass bottle with a wide neck and body covered with a multitude of little trinkets. The glass bottle was wrapped in a shining blue paper, dotted by beads and gems, and lined by little strings knotted into what seemed like ribbons. It was _elaborate_ and something Tora has expected to see created by a pair of clumsy but passionate hands.

 

Tora felt his heart swell when Prince Mingyu gave out the brightest smile at the gift. But then the beautiful atmosphere immediately disappeared when prince opened the bottle--when the joyful look in his eyes was replaced with something akin to fear.

 

Prince Mingyu said nothing, his shocked eyes fixed to the contents of the glass bottle  before his bottom lip quivered and he gave out the loudest wail. He pushed the bottle towards his own assistant, a few drops landing on the floor with the force with which he handed the bottle. Tora found a drop of the mysterious content on her own arm, the same time numerous gasps resounded in the room.

 

She brought her arm closer to her eyes. It was dark red, thick and viscous, almost to the point of gelling.

 

There was no mistake.

           

_It was blood._

                       

* * *

 

“I’ve checked, your majesty. They were right. It was blood.” She cringed from sound of the scandalized murmurs. “But it wasn’t from human, no,” she immediately added in an attempt to protect Jeonghan from the judgment. “It seemed to have come from a chicken.”

 

The queen looked like she was on the verge of fainting, the blood draining out of her face quicker than the time when she found out that Prince Jeonghan plucked a leg hair from an ill-tempered duke that paid a visit to the palace before. Beside him the king, Jeonghan’s father turned violet, his posture looking like he’s a second away from flinging out of his seat to find the prince if not for the tight hold of the queen on his arm.

 

It was the queen who first spoke, her eyes showing that familiar show of humility.

 

“King Namgyu, I am deeply sorry for what happened. You know him. You know he’s always had a creative mind,”

 

“Creative,” the King of Vayr scoffed. “I think you mean insane. I suggest you send him to a doctor. And I know you know what kind of doctor I’m talking about,” the King of Vayr said unforgivingly, a whoosh of air coming out of his nose. His eyes were focused at the distance like he’s ascended beyond the current situation.

 

"I know that you’re upset, but you have no right to insult my child like that.”

 

“You must know you’ve offended my son, the only inheritor of my house. This is a blatant attack to me and my family. Best believe that I would not let this simply pass.”

 

Tora stepped forward, bowing lowly. “If only you’d give me a chance to explain on his behalf your majesty… I have a full belief that the prince has prepared the gift with nothing but the purest intentions.”

 

The King of Vayr scoffed, his hands tightening around his golden cane. “He gave my son a bottle full of blood,” he stated matter-of-factly, jaw tightening.

 

Tora faltered but she braved through her explanation. “I am partly to blame, your majesty. I have tolerated his assumption that Prince Mingyu is a vampire. Prince Jeonghan has been very fond of the thought. His books—“

 

“A vampire?”

 

Tora cowered. The tone of the King of Vayr clearly sounded like she just made the situation worse.

 

“Prince Mingyu has very prominent canines, sir,” she explained, feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. “And his skin is golden. The prettiest shade,” she repeated the childlike reason he heard from Jeonghan before in her panic. “You see, the prince has a great interest on fantasy books and he loves vampires the most. Prince Jeonghan has latched on to the thought that he is one. It was an innocent assumption, your majesty, one born out of nothing but admiration.

 

Tora watched the King’s face morph into pure disbelief at what she said. She almost feared for her life until a boisterous laugh resounded in the room. The King bent over, his chest heaving as bouts of laughter escaped fro, his mouth.

 

“Dear,” he wheezed, clutching the Queen of Vayr’s hand. “Did you hear that? A vampire!” he exclaimed.

 

“You,” he said, pointing to one of his own assistant, “Remind me once we get home to send more books to that boy. That kind of imagination must be encouraged…”

 

 

* * *

 

Despite the good outcome, Jeonghan still received punishment for what he did.

 

The queen ordered him to kneel on beads, the very same ones he used to decorate his glass bottle.  Usually his punishment would last for an hour, but the queen pulled him only after ten minutes and pushed him to a warm bath she prepared herself. They spent the night after with Jeonghan on her lap, combing his hair and wrapping him with the softest blanket available in the palace.

 

It was obvious that Prince Jeonghan was shaken with the commotion as well. He was silent, his cheek pressed on the queen’s shoulder.

 

“Mama, no one liked my gift. I took so long to prepare it.”

 

“I am proud of you, buglet. Tora, too. It was a thoughtful gift and your craft on the glass bottle deserves worthy of praise,” the queen whispered to him, placing soothing touches on his back. “But let this be a lesson that not everything is an appropriate gift. Next time he visits, you can ask for my advice. So don’t be upset, sweetheart. We’d help you come up with the best gift to him.”

 

Tora heard the prince sniffle, his arms coming up so he can cling onto the queen’s neck.

 

She saw him shook his head, his hold tightening.

 

“That wouldn’t’ be necessary. I am never, ever, and ever going to give him a gift again!”

 

* * *

       

The next time Prince Jeonghan and Prince Mingyu met, it was three years after.

 

   The two kingdoms were expanding trade and the political relations with each other were stronger than ever--going beyond the past conflict created by some childish mischief. The royal family of Vayr has taken a visit, which meant that Prince Mingyu would also be staying for two months.

 

   Tora suspected that Prince Jeonghan has forgotten the past encounter with his obvios show of nonchalance when he learned of the planned visit of the other. In three years, the Jeonghan has changed so much. The mouth which was an open floodgate of words was long gone and was now replaced by something more refined. At a very young age Prince Jeonghan has learned to possess a well-controlled mouth fit for a calculating mind. One that opens only at the most appropriate of times--when he wanted to use it to his advantage.

 

   While Jeonghan seemed older than in his age, Prince Mingyu was as every bit a 9 year-old with his personality. He’s a curious boy, chirpy, and very much ecstatic. During the initial greetings when they arrived, the prince has run to Jeonghan, waving enthusiastically and engaging him into a detailed conversation.

 

   While previously she thought that what happened before was a forgotten affair, she decided that it wasn’t a case when she saw the very prominent blush that painted Jeonghan’s cheeks when Prince Mingyu approached him, his eyes fixed on his mouth as the other talked.

 

   The following days, Tora learned that Prince Mingyu has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth—a little tactless on his words. It’s not really something that bother her per se but Prince Mingyu has been wanting to spend a lot of time with Jeonghan, who was a little sensitive, someone who take words of others to heart.

 

   One time when they were dining, Mingyu found it appropriate to happily point toward Jeonghan’s cheek, to a stray piece of rice that has wandered there as he was eating.

 

   “No wonder why you have such cute chubby cheeks. You really eat well! I must eat like you too so I can gain a lot of weight. My mothers says I’m too thin.”

 

   Tora didn’t doubt that Prince Mingyu’s words were set in a friendly tone but Jeonghan definitely took offence at the comment. He fretted about it the whole day and after that he refused to have any meal with the other, feigning to be doing something important when the queen asks him to spend time with the other.

 

   Prince Jeonghan’s firm decision to ignore him must be the reason that lead the other to trail around Tora, following her even to the unfamiliar corners of the palace.

 

   “Your highness, do you need some help?” she asked one time after spotting him following her on her way to do the laundry.

 

   “Uhmm, yes,” he said, fidgeting in his position. “Do you know where Prince Jeonghan is?”

 

   Tora has no right to say no to a royal visitor so she took it to herself to escort him to where Prince Jeonghan was. She guessed his whereabouts correct the first try, finding him curled up on a couch in a little corner in the library. Her presence with Prince Mingyu earned her a very sharp glare from him but she only returned it with an encouraging smile.

 

   “The last of the rain has passed. Do you like to see if the bugs has reappeared?”

 

   She knew he would not be able to refuse such promising suggestion and that was where Tora found herself watching over two kids running around the garden to look for small insects.

 

   Prince Jeonghan has always loved those little crawlers, finding entomology as one of the few he loved from the countless lessons the queen has asked him to take. At first, she thought that Prince Mingyu wouldn’t enjoy the activity but she found him wide-eyed, staring at the other with so much interest in his eyes as Prince Jeonghan smugly shared his expertise on the matter.

 

   “If I was recreated as an insect, what would you think I would be?”

 

   “A maggot?” Jeonghan suggested almost too quickly.

 

   She saw how Prince Mingyu’s lips wobbled at what Jeonghan said but the smile didn’t leave his face. Instead, he grabbed something from a nearby bush, pushing the object in front of the other’s face.

 

   “Your turn!” he said. “If you’re an insect, this would be you.”

 

   Jeonghan frowned as he did a stare down with the bug in front of him. Tora sneaked a peak too, seeing a stubby caterpillar still in the middle of chewing leaf.

 

   “Are you making fun of me?” Jeonghan asked sounding thoroughly offended. Tora knew he must be talking about the other’s past comment about his cheeks. “It’s ugly!” he commented turning around and marching off away from him. A look of confusion flashed on Prince Mingyu’s face with what Jeonghan has said.

 

   “But they’re not ugly! Catterpillars are my most favorite! They’re--”

 

   “Please!” Jeonghan turned around exasperated. “Don’t you have anything better to do than follow me?”

 

   Tora saw Prince Mingyu shook his head immediately. “No, I don’t,” he said sincerely.

 

   Jeonghan frowned at his answer. “Well, I do!” he said, sharply turning around to walk”

  

   “Can I join you? I brought a lot of books. My father said you love to read. They—“

 

   Whatever more he wanted to say was drowned when Jeonghan shrieked. It all happened too fast. Before she knew it, she was looking down at Jeonghan lying on his butt on the ground, his lower body half buried in mud.

 

   “Errggh!” Jeonghan shrieked again, slapping the wet soil in frustration as he glared at Prince Mingyu.

 

   “You made me fall! This is all your fault.”

* * *

 

   When she was drying Jeonghan after she pushed him to the bath, Tora took it as an opportunity to talk to him about his attitude towards the other prince.

 

   “I thought you like Prince Mingyu,” she said carefully, afraid to upset the prince.

 

   Jeonghan shook his head, “No, he’s annoying.”

 

   “You find Prince Dokyeom annoying too but you’re nice to him. As far as I can see, Prince Mingyu is a good boy. You should be nice to him too.”

 

   “Tora, whose side are you on?”

 

   “Of course, I’m always on your side. But Prince Mingyu has no one in the palace to play with but you.”

 

   “Are you saying he’s only playing with me because he has no choice?”

 

   “No,” Tora said more gently. “I am just saying that only you would understand how it feels like to be a lone child in a big house. He’s an only child just like you. Aren’t you always whining to me how you have no one else here to be your playmate? He’s just like you so he must be excited to see you.”

 

   Jeonghan seemed to stop for a moment like he was thinking through what she said.

 

   “He’s only here for two months. It wouldn’t hurt to be play with him happily, right?”

 

* * *

 

   The talk with the prince seemed to be effective for Tora observed that Jeonghan seemed to be less reluctant in hanging out with Prince Mingyu. He allowed him join him in his morning lessons. One time after watching him practice his vocals, Prince Mingyu came up to her, pulling his skirt to get her attention.

 

   “Tora, what is Prince Jeonghan’s ancestry?”

 

   Tora didn’t want to waste her time explaining something she herself can’t memorize so he lead him to the library, puttjng him in front of a large tapestry hanging hidden behind the large rows of bookshelves.

 

   Staring wide-eyed at the hundreds of names linked by branching lines, Prince Mingyu looked much more little. He watched a frown of confusion flashed on his face as his eyes darted from name to name, scanning the span of old etchings.

 

   “Are you looking for something particular, your highness?”

 

   “I’ve read some books, Tora. I’m familiar about the names of some angels. I’m wondering if they’re here,” he said very seriously.

 

 _But angels aren’t true,_ she almost said but she bit her tongue.

 

   “Is there a reason why you’re looking for them?”

 

   “Is Prince Jeonghan part angel? He surely must be…”

 

   Tora stopped frozen, surprised at the assumption. “Why do you think that?”

 

   “Haven’t you heard him sing? Only angels sing like that, Tora.”

 

   There was a kind of innocence on the way he threw the words, saying it with so much belief and adoration. She smiled, feeling a slight hint of nostalgia.

 

   And Tora may not have memorized the whole of Jeonghan’s lineage but she’s pretty sure there were no angels connected to him. Still, she hummed in agreement. “Well maybe you can tell me their names. I can help you look,”

 

_What could go wrong?_

* * *

 

   Any indication of a blooming friendship was quickly disrupted when at the night before Prince Mingyu’s departure, the prince rushed to the kitchen to where Jeonghan was. The latter was killing time chatting with the palace staff, bragging around the numerous little praises he received from his teachers from his morning classes.

 

   Tora has stopped sipping on her warm milk as she saw Prince Mingyu approaching them, her eyes going straight to the object he was carrying.

 

   Tora knew that Jeonghan has noticed it as well. She saw the exact moment when the show of bravado was broken. She saw the sharp intake of breath, the immediate change of color in his face..

 

   “I have a gift for you,” Prince Mingyu said proudly, looking very much pleased with himself as he offered a glass bottle tpwards Jeonghan. It was blue, lined up with little trinkets—clearly reminiscent of the previous gift Jeonghan gave to him.

 

   Mingyu did not receive any answer from him fot Prince Jeonghan already ran out from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

   “I hate him, Tora!” Jeonghan bawled. “What must be his reason for embarrassing me like that? And in front of a lot of people too!”

 

   “Oh dear,” Tora can’t help but say, gathering the prince into an embrace. It has been long since she saw him get upset like that.

 

   “Did he want revenge?” The prince said a little more softly, pushing his head further into the side of her tummy.

 

Tora pushed Jeonghan away lightly so she can kneel in front of him. The prince looked very much in distress his eyes brimming with fat tears.

 

   “Of course not. Prince Mingyu is leaving tomorrow. The gift must be his way of showing his appreciation to you…”

 

   “You don’t have to lie to me just to make me feel better.” Jeonghan pouted.

 

   “But I am not,” Tora said, smiling slightly. “He talked very fondly of you. I am sure he prepared something he thought you would like.”

 

   Prince Jeonghan pursed his lip. “But I was mean to him,” he said softly, looking down to his feet guiltily. “For what reason would he be giving the gift to me if not for revenge?”

 

   “Prince Mingyu told me he enjoyed your company,” she said simply but the look the prince gave him told her he didn’t believe it. So she kneeled in front of him like what she does all the time when she wanted to get her point across. Before, their heads were still at the same level but now she was looking up at him.

 

   “A gift is aIways given with the best intentions, isn’t it? In the case that you wouldn’t like it, you must still remember that the other person must have poured his thought to it. You, yourself should know that.”

 

   The prince said nothing, just looked at Tora with sad eyes before he buried his face in her shoulders.

  

* * *

 

“You better make sure I would like it,” was what Jeonghan said petulantly after shyly making his way in front of Mingyu the next day.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?” Jeonghan repeated. “Where is it?”

 

A blush made it’s way to Mingyu’s face before he pulled his little backpack towards the front of his chest. She briefly wondered how such a thing would fit into a tiny bag before she saw that it was the only content.

 

“Here,” Prince MIngyu said pushing the glass bottle carefully towards Jeonghan before retracting his hand again. “Oh, wait.”

 

He scratched a side of the blue paper covering the bottle, peeling it off from the transparent glass to reveal what was inside. There was a branchling stilted up, few leaves forming a whorl around. He tapped the bottle a few times, his nail creating a clinking sound as it hit the glass.

 

Something inside awakened.

 

_Ahh._

There was a small white butterfly, fluttering around actively inside.

 

“Tora said you’re part angel but I’ve never seen one. But they have wings right? And they’re pretty too…” Prince Mingyu said. Jeonghan was frozen in his position, eyes darting towards Tora like he was confused at the situation.

 

“It was still in the cocoon earlier this morning,” Prince Mingyu immediately added when Jeonghan said nothing. “I wanted you to see it come out.”

 

“Do you want to free it together?”

 

Jeonghan gave a littile nod, still staring at the butterfly wiith curious eyes.

 

Prince Mingyu smiled brightly before pulling him to the gardens. There, he opened the lid, one poked with holes, shook it a little and then let the butterfly escape from it.

 

The butterfly circled around them for a while, landing on both Jeonghan and Prince Mingyu in fleeting moments. Soon, the insect flew away, leaving nothing but silence and two children gazing upwards with

 

Jeonghan said nothing all throughout but Tora knew him, has recognized that expression on his face and thought it similar to the times he’d receive a gift from some important royalty but can’t react because the queen has forbidden him in an act of courtesy.

 

Tora knew he definitely liked the gift.

 

“Did you not like it?”

 

“No, no,” Jeonghan shook his head. “I like it,” he said quietly. “But it’s gone now.” Jeonghan sounded genuinely disappointed.

 

“Don’t worry Jeonghan hyung! When I come back, I’m surely bringing a butterfly back with me!”

* * *

 

 _Tora remembers clearly._ She heard Prince Mingyu’s last words to Jeonghan before he left rang loudly in her ears.

 

Now she’s seeing him again after eight years and Tora felt her heart clench in her chest because she knew that he did well on his promise. Prince Mingyu brought a butterfly again. But unlike before, it wasn’t in a blue glass bottle. Instead it’s showing proudly on his chest.

 

She has never seen the mark before—Jeonghan refusing to show it to her because he said he was embarrassed. But now as she stood there watching the two princes meet after a long time, she got a good look on it. It’s just a patch of dark brown on skin but it has a clear outline— _a butterfly._

 

“I missed you,” Prince Mingyu said smiling brightly. He really is still a little sunshine.

 

“Yeah…I missed you, too,” Prince Jeonghan said, clearly flustered. She supposed she should be surprised by the reply but all she can feel is giddiness and amusement.

 

She’s excited for the coming days.


End file.
